


Punishment for tying up daddy

by Asamiryuichi



Category: my own
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Original Character(s), daddy dom, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamiryuichi/pseuds/Asamiryuichi





	Punishment for tying up daddy

"Unhand me." Mikhail growled out lowly as his eyes narrowed and watched as his pet climbed on top of him.

"Nope." Jake replied while poping the p just to annoy Mikhail. He let out a chuckle before going low and kissing Mikhail's strong jaws. "Confess Master. You actually like being handcuffed like this."

Mikhail smirked and tilted his head. "You know..whats funny is that you know I will punish you for this once im freed yet you still wont let me free." Mikhail said softly, amused.

"Oh I know master, I hope you spank me good..but first I want to play so dont make me gag you like you normally do to me." Jake replied as he pressed his right hand onto Mikhail's check. He then slowly scratched down Mikhail's chest and licked his lips.

"Mm, baby boy.." Mikhail whispered softly and shook his head. "You better watch your pretty little ass."

Jake chuckled before moving down a little and latching onto Mikhail's nipple that had a metal piercing. He quickly bit down and pulled before letting the nipple free from his assault.

Mikhail growled almost like an animal as he clenched his fists. "Fuck Pet..." He groaned as he bite onto his lips.

"Oh? You want to fuck me? But master you're not prepared yet." Jake said with a pout as he shakes his head. "Far from prepared...I wanna play with your dick before you fuck me." Jake said softly as he licked his lip. He then went further down so that his face was right in front of the dick. "Oh, did that little bite get you hard?" Jake asked with a chuckle. 'Don't worry I only put some aphrodisiac in your drink..not alot."

Mikhail's eyes blazed when he heard Jake just said. He jerked up and growled. "Are you asking for a punishment pe..." He started before cut off with a moan.

Jake closed his eyes as his teeth were latched onto Mikhail's dick, the bite was not hard enough to draw blood or to hurt much, but it was hard enough for someone as tough as his master to feel. "Mm you like that dont you." Jake whispered with a chuckle as he licked the length incredibility slowly. He then began to trail his fingers on his master's dick before kissing the length. By this point master's dick was already hard one from the bite and the second from the aphrodisiac.

Mikhail closed his eyes as he rests his head on the pillow. he curls his toes up trying not to moan out loudly. "Fuck..." He growled as he thrust his hips a little. His pet was playing with him and he was so not happy.

Jake chuckled softly. "You dont like it slow do you master." Jake asked while taking the head to his lips. He then kissed the tip before licking all around. Once it was nice and wet he got up and ran to a chest. He always wanted to try this on his master but he never had his chance now he did.  
He quickly grabbed a blindfold and a small metal rod that would fit into the dick. Once everything he wanted was in his hands he went back to the bed with the toys in his hand. "Master' Jake said with an innocent voice. "Im gonna play with you just a little before you can fuck me alright." Jake said with a cute pout before climbing onto the bed and straddling his master.

"What are you up to?" Mikhail asked while trying to resist the urge to pant from the drug. The drug was making his head spin and his body heat up. If he was out of the stupid chains he would of screwed Jake senselessly but of course these blasted chains were in his way.

Jake smiled and kissed his master on the lips before wrapping the blindfold over his master's eyes. "That I mustn't say." Jake whispered before going back down. "But don't worry youll be able to fuck me soon." He said softly before licking the metal rod. He then grabbed some lube and lubed it all up before grabbing his master's cock head and squeezing it a little to make the hole a little bit wider. He then slowly pushed the metal rod inside.

Mikhail thrust up while feeling the metal rod slowly go into his dick. He had only experienced it once when he was in dom school, so this was extremely pleasurable and painful for him. "Ahhh fuck pet." Mikhail moaned lowly. "Fu-fuck take it out.." He ordered before his mouth was covered.

"Hush master. youre ready now." Jake whispered softly as he slowly got up. "I uh prepared myself in the bathroom." He said as he sat onto the dick. He then closed his eyes and groaned softly as the dick slowly pierced his body. "Master." He moaned as he then began to ride the dick so that the dick would go in deeper.

Mikhail clenched his jaws as to make himself stop moaning like a bitch in heat. He was not a sub he dominated and he will dominate his pet Jake. "let..argh let me go I wanna hold you." Mikhail said in his sweet voice.

Jake looked at Mikhail before licking his lower lip. He then nodded his head and uncuffed his master before being forcibly pushed onto his back by his neck.

"Ill teach you to try and dominate me." Mikhail said while licking his lower lips. He loved his pet and he was excited to show him his love. "Mmm feel this bitch" Mikhail ordered as he pulled out and thrust back in with a lot of force while one hand was wrapped around Jake's neck. The only sound in the room is grunts and the sound of skin slapping against each other.  
"Ill teach you to try and dominate me." Mikhail said while licking his lower lips. He loved his pet and he was excited to show him his love. "Mmm feel this bitch" Mikhail ordered as he pulled out and thrust back in with a lot of force while one hand was wrapped around Jake's neck. The only sound in the room is grunts and the sound of skin slapping against each other.

Jake whimpered in pleasure as he felt his body move along with his masters. He closed his eyes as he tried not to lose himself to the pleasure his master was given him. However he knew, if he was standing up he for sure would of fallen to the ground from his weak knees. "Ahhh fuck..." He whimpered loudly as he felt his master go deep into him. He could feel himself getting ready to cum.

Mikhail smiled and licked his lower lips in pleasure as he watched his pet moan like a bitch in heat. "Fuck yes pet..it looks like youre about ready to cum" he whispered softly as he pulled out and chuckled lowly. "Well as part of your punishment you will not be cuming until i say so. Now I want you to lick and clean my dick up then suck it like a good bitch." Mikhail commanded.

Jake looked up at Mikhail and slowly got onto his hands and knees. He quickly got off the bed and went to the side of the bed where his master was.

Mikhail sat down so his legs was hanging off of the bed. He quickly positioned Jake so that Jake was right in the middle of Mikhail's legs. "Lick pet, lick it like you mean it.' Mikhail ordered.

Jake slowly began to lick the dick and smirked. He loed it when his master treated him that way but of course to be a naughty brat. He didnt say a word.

"Good boy, very good boy." Mikhail said softly before grabbing Jake's hair and pulling him up a bit. "Now stop, I want you to suck my dick nice and good' Mikhail said before smacking Jake in the face a few times.

Jake nodded his head and lowered himself down once more and took the cockhead into his mouth. He then began to suck his masters dick to get the milk that would come out as a reward.

Mikhail closed his eyes and chuckled "Yes, now touch your nose to my pubic hair:" Mikhail ordered while letting go of Jake's hair.

Jake smiled and nodded his head before doing so. He took Mikhail's dick into his mouth inch by inch. Until his nose touched his master's pubic hair. He then coughed because he was chocking on the big dick. He quickly pulled back and gave his master a teary face.

Mikhail growled and smacked Jake's cheek. "Who told you to stop? put your mouth back on my cock, and do what you were doing before but keep it there for ten seconds. if you pull back you will get a beating." Mikhail ordered.

Jake nodded his head and quickly put his mouth back on the cock and sucked as good as he could before taking it down the throat. Not a moment later did he hear his master slowly start counting. He groaned trying to not cock but as the seconds ticked by it was hard to. When Mikahil got to 8 Jake began chocking and pulled back to catch some air.

Mikhail smirked and shook his head. "Bad boy, you didn't follow my instructions. Now its time for a punishment. Prepare yourself Pet." Mikhail said before pushing Jake down onto the floor and getting up and walking to the backroom. "Stay pet, dont move an inch."

(kk me tired so me going to bed. have fun coming up with whats coming up next <3 if you want something in this please comment below and ill see if i can write it in


End file.
